


Far Across the World

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has his own plans after the war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Across the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of morally grey Snape. I hope the OP enjoys it!

  
_No orchard's the worse for the wintriest storm;_  
But one thing about it, it mustn't get warm.  
"How often already you've had to be told,  
Keep cold, young orchard. Good-bye and keep cold.  
**(from Good-bye, and Keep Cold by Robert Frost)**  


* * *

The war was finally over. Potter had done the impossible and defeated Lord Voldemort. A feat Severus hadn't been sure of that the annoying brat could accomplish. Maybe Severus was going to be forgiven at last for what happened to Lily all those years ago, not that he really needed to be forgiven. But first, there was something that needed to be done.

Severus had learned from early on that he could only rely on himself. Nobody was there for him when he was a child nor when had grown up. Love was just a foolish notion, and friendship only a pipe dream, never to be achieved. But it was all right in the end, because there was nobody to tell him how he should be or what he could do. Albus, maybe, but for entirely different reasons. There definitely was no lost love between them, nor anything resembling friendship. The only reason Severus had endured Albus for so long was because he had needed the older wizard to gain his own needs. The feeling had been mutual, Severus was sure. Albus had been the greatest Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing since the Founders. To him, Severus had been nothing but a convenient tool that could be discarded when it had fulfilled its purpose. Albus should have known better not to even try to beat a true Slytherin in cunningness and elaborate plans. The old fool got exactly what he deserved – and the best part was that right up till the end Albus had thought he had everything under his control. Pride goeth before the fall.

There was one person, however, whom Severus felt deserved more of his… attention now that the war was over. Although The Ministry still foolishly saw the likes of the said person nothing more than intelligent animals. But Severus knew the truth, oh he did. Werewolves were fascinating to say the least. The opportunities that awaited him in the form of Remus John Lupin were going to make him the greatest wizard of all time.

Who would have thought that a carefully mixed drop of Amortentia in a modified batch of Wolfsbane Potion would give such an _interesting_ results?

Of course, there were some minor obstacles in Severus' way, namely one irritating Hufflepuff called Nymphadora Tonks. The only remotely interesting thing about Nymphadora was her Metamorphmagus abilities, and they couldn't even be turned into a useful potion. What a waste of time.

Severus would make sure that after tonight Lupin would never remember his wife and son again. There was a reason he was a Potions Master after all.

It was almost too easy to lure Lupin into his old chambers during the celebrations. A carefully hinted promise of new and improved Wolfsbane Potion was all it took – Severus was a bit appalled of how _trusting_ Lupin still was, even after how the Wizarding world had treated him for years. Lupin should have known better than to blindly trust a Slytherin turned to a Death Eater turned to a spy. Severus wouldn't trust himself if their roles were reversed, but then again, he was fully aware of what he was capable of.

The full moon was about to rise, and Lupin seemed more nervous than usual. That, of course, was the Amortentia doing its job, not that Lupin had any idea. The werewolf was more concerned about what would happen if Severus' potion didn't work as it should after the "improvements" Severus had blatantly lied about. Naturally Severus had to be at a close distance to monitor the said improvements, or that was the lie he had told Lupin. The truth was something else entirely.

The moon was up, and Lupin started his transformation. Except that this time around his transformation took entirely another form: his body stayed the same, but his mind was that of a wolf. A very horny wolf, to be precise, who wanted nothing more than to mate with the only other person in the room – Severus. Werevolves mated for life, and Severus had a pretty good feeling that Lupin had not, in fact, taken Nymphadora as his mate. It probably had something to do about with his silly and outdated notion of Gryffindorish chivalry – the man was such a fool sometimes. Still, it made things so much easier for Severus.

The night went on while Lupin whimpered and howled, frustratingly seeking for relief. A relief he wasn't going to get, not tonight, if it were up to Severus. It wasn't the time yet. When the morning came, Lupin transformed back to himself, clearly exhausted. The other man had no memory of what had happened last night, just a vague notion of sexual frustration and longing he couldn't understand. Severus merely stated he would like to see Lupin again the following night, just to make sure there were no unnecessary side-effects caused by the improved potion. And Lupin foolishly agreed.

The second night went on like the first night had – Lupin was growling and humping himself against all the surfaces, seeking the friction that would give him pleasure to no avail. Severus stood by, fingering himself and imagining what it would really feel like to have Lupin take him. That would still have to wait.

The third night Severus had prepared himself in advance, and lay waiting on his bed. Soon after the moon had appeared to the night sky, a transformed man rushed inside, not caring about anything else than finally connecting with his mate. Severus was more than happy to fulfill his wishes, and soon the Potions Master found himself with a lap full of naked werewolf. Lupin licked and bit everywhere on Severus' body, small rivulets of blood mixing with sweat and saliva. Soon the werewolf lost the last pieces of his already shredded self-control, impaling Severus with a single thrust. It took Lupin only few thrusts to empty himself inside Severus, but that was all it took – now they were joined to all eternity and beyond. Severus had accomplished his goal.

The morning after would be interesting.


End file.
